Amor para llevar
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: El amor se presenta de muchas maneras: el amor es fuerte, el amor es constante, el amor es valiente y está presente cada día, oculto en las acciones más pequeñas y cotidianas. Kasumi Tendo ama de muchas maneras y cada día lo demuestra. [Historia creada por el 14 de febrero]


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no están asociados de ser así, muchos personajes secundarios están retomados.**

**.**

**Fantasy Fictions Estudio**

**.**

**Presenta:**

**.**

**Una historia con motivo del 14 de febrero**

**.**

**De Aoi Fhrey**

**.**

**Amor para llevar**

**.**

Nota previa: _Esta historia es un spin off del fanfic: Lo que oculta tu sonrisa, una de mis historias no publicadas __aún__ . En todo caso es útil saber que aquí Kasumi no es una mujer toda sonrisas, cabeza de aire ni el ideal de mujer perfecta._

**.**

_Los cimientos sostienen la casa, pero no se ven._

**.**

**.**

Los ruidosos cumplidos de su padre se repiten en la mente de Kasumi esa noche mientras intenta dormir en su habitación.

—¡Maravilloso Kasumi! ¡Es igualito al que preparaba mamá!

Y entre ruidosas lagrimas su padre y hermanas habían probado su primer éxito real de platillo.

Fue una comida condimentada con alegría. No hablaron de nada especial pero el escuchar las risas de Akane y las bromas de Nabiki fue algo que Kasumi extrañaba mucho.

Eso es sin duda un buen cambio en el estado de ánimo de la casa. Todo su duro trabajo tuvo su recompensa. Habían sido tres días, de ensayo silencioso y error para el platillo presentado, tal vez una copia _aceptable_ del libro de recetas de su madre. Ese útil cuadernillo en teoría tenía todos los detalles posibles para lograr el mejor resultado.

Pero en la práctica las instrucciones se habían reducido muy cortas.

El libro _sí_ indica sobre ingredientes frescos más no dónde comprarlos.

El libro _sí_ indica el tamaño de los cortes en las verduras pero no la manera de usar los cuchillos sin lastimarse.

El libro _sí_ cambia la forma para el arroz quedara suave, pero nada sobre cómo usar la arrocera sin transformar el arroz en un pegamento extraño.

Al final no importaron los ingredientes mal comprados, los vendedores mentirosos, los cortes y quemaduras de los dedos ni todas las versiones fallidas de la comida; porque todo resultó bien, su padre estaba de buen humor y sus hermanas olvidaron la tristeza por un tiempo.

Pero luego su padre le dijo algo a Kasumi que dejó congelada en su lugar de la mesa.

No puedo esperar a probar la delicia que prepararás mañana.

_¡Mañana! ¡Le había tomado tres días lograr ese triunfo y su padre esperaba algo igual en la mañana!_

Eso lo cambiaba todo. Porque a partir de ese momento ella puede tomar dos opciones: decirle la verdad a su padre sobre el tiempo que tarde en lograr ese truco culinario. Él entendió por supuesto, pero era muy posible que regrese a su melancólica conducta de antes, suspirando en todo momento o peor encerrándose en su habitación para llorar. Lo mismo aplicaba para sus hermanas Nabiki dejaría de hablar de nuevo y Akane preguntaba una y otra vez por el regreso de su mamá. O Kasumi podría darle a su padre una sonrisa (más valiente que feliz) y decirle que podría ser una sorpresa.

Pero al hacer eso todo cambiaría para ella sin forma de regresar. No hay motivo descaso o pausa.

¿Ella _podría_ con todo el trabajo que implicaba el encargarse de la alimentación de su familia? ¿Ella _quería_ hacerlo?

Requirió de una feroz lucha interna pero su respuesta llegó esa noche muchas horas después.

Ella amaba a su familia y si el precio a pagar era su propio tiempo que así debían.

Esa fue la primera noche en la cual Kasumi preparó su despertador para tener suficiente tiempo para lograr un desayuno adecuado para la mañana siguiente.

Repetir el éxito pero en mucho menos tiempo.

La mañana siguiente ella aún estaba cansada, pero el ver a su familia feliz de nuevo fue suficiente para confirmar que había decidido lo correcto.

**oOo**

Con el paso de los días fue posible crear un rudimentario mapa de lugares con ingredientes adecuados. Más tarde el mapa se ajustó por los precios, luego se ajustó por las cantidades y finalmente por algunos favoritos de su padre y hermanas.

Una base de libros, imitación de otras mujeres, consejos de los vendedores y personas que tienen notaría su interés por darle a su familia la mejor opción posible que fue Kasumi pudo mejorar.

Pero esa pequeña victoria solo le permitió un poco de tiempo para atender _otros_ asuntos de su hogar en los que no había pensado mucho.

Un cuadernillo para el cuidado de la ropa y la limpieza del hogar había sido útil, pero Kasumi no encontró nada parecido en su casa.

Varias prendas de su propia ropa se encogieron, decoloraron o quemaron para aprender los trucos básicos. Fue inevitable tener horarios muy estrictos para hacerlo todo.

Con esto se cree en otros «mapas mentales» para productos de limpieza, uso de la lavadora, calidad vs marcas poulares y otros detalles que operaron sobre la marcha al cargarse de su hogar.

Cada día parecía no tener suficientes horas para antenderlo y apenas podía descansar entre una tarea y otra; pero el cansancio no importó porque estaban bien. Su padre dejó de encerrarse en su habitación y en cambio comenzó a entrenar a una entusiasta Akane, por su parte Nabiki retomó con ferocidad sus estudios de matemáticas para ayudar con los gastos regulares de la casa.

Con el paso del tiempo, Kasumi pudo descubrir algunos planos de Nabiki para la contabilidad y un primitivo temario de su padre para el entrenamiento de Akane.

Eso, sin duda le trajo orgullo y alegría. Su esfuerzo estaba dando resultados en su familia. Fue casi como mirar varios engranes moverse, todo su esfuerzo fue mostrando resultados.

¡Por fin!

**oOo**

Kasumi estaba tan ocupada y cansada con sus «mapas» que olvidó por completo que sus hermanas y ella misma regresaron a la escuela muy pronto.

Eso dejaba nuevos desafíos a la vista: los estudios y sus asuntos en casa. Y en el caso de la escuela, había un tema que involucraba la comida y en el cual Kasumi no había pensado ni un poquito.

El obentō

**oOo**

Y es que los obentō de escuela como Kasumi sabía que no eran simples comidas preparadas para la hora del almuerzo en la escuela. Eran tradición y un asunto que tiene que tomarse con seriedad ya que era parte del rígido rol social. Y como ama de casa era un tema en el cual ella no podría permitirse fallar.

«Momentito. ¿Ama de casa? »¿En qué momento pasó de reparaciones familiares a ama de casa?

Kasumi dejó la idea de su cambio de estatus para otro momento, el tiempo era escaso y tenía mucho por hacer.

Ahora que su madre no estaba las tradiciones pedían que con el obentō Kasumi fuera de la responsable de mantener el «Uchi» y el «Soto» para sus hermanas.

Una comida que hiciera que sus hermanas la recuerden a ella y su casa para cumplir con el (Uchi) y que al mismo tiempo sean dignas de mostrar y / o compartir con sus compañeros de escuela para cumplir con el (Soto).

Sabor de hogar y que pueda «comerse» con los ojos.

Kasumi nunca pudo imaginar que los conejitos hechos con manzanas hechos por su mamá fuesen tan importantes. Pero sí puedo recordar que todos sus compañeros de clase destapaban sus cajas de almuerzo esperando una sorpresa. Y fue hasta ese momento en que entendió el motivo

Pero con su día completamente lleno por actividades Kasumi tuvo que hacer un espacio durante la madrugada para practicar ya que esa comida tenía sus propios requisitos: tenía que ser fácil de comer con los palillos o con los dedos, , eso significa más práctica con los cuchillos) y que tuviese un aspecto agradable (eso se traduce en adornos adicionales) al momento de abrirse para comer.

Kasumi buscó en el libro de recetas de su madre, pero no encontró nada sobre obentō.

Pero ella no les fallaría a sus hermanas. Kasumi compró varios libros y comenzó con pasos sencillos para aprender nuevas técnicas, una de las primeras fue el curioso arte de transformar una pequeña salchicha en un mini-pulpo.

Pero algunas noches ella estaba tan cansada y el cuchillo no quería cooperar.

Después de _otro_ pequeño corte en el dedo Kasumi arroja el cuchillo y da media vuelta para irse a dormir.

Ella solo les da algunas monedas a sus hermanas para que se compren algo y ...

Kasumi piensa en su mamá y todo el trabajo que ella hizo en casa para hacerla funcionar. Al recordarla se le hace un nudo en la garganta porque no tiene a quién pedir ayuda para esto. Tomamos algunos minutos y varias respiraciones controladas detuvieron sus temblorosas mano pero lo resistieron. Ella puede hacerlo. Con calma Kasumi comienza a preparar un té y es en esa tensa búsqueda que ella descubre una caja con una mezcla de hierbas cuyo anuncio en la portada prometen calmarla. La olvidada cajita solo tiene la mitad de su contenido.

La mezcla caliente cumple su promesa y con un suspiro feliz Kasumi retoma su pelea con el cuchillo.

Porque acaba de descubrir uno de los secretos de su madre.

Kasumi tiene que llevar a cabo el asunto del obentō con el mismo impecable cuidado que una de las formas de combate de su padre. Su reputación está en juego. Lo sepan los demás o no. Lo entiendan los demás o no.

Kasumi no fallará en este nuevo desafío.

**oOo**

El joven de cabello castaño descubre con alegría la diferencia de la comida regular, el asunto de los obentō es un tema en el que abundan la información y las opciones.

El folleto de «reglas» que pide la escuela Furinkan para el obentō queda fuera de inmediato por su increíble grado de idiotez y sus temas absurdos. Bambú en varitas, una mandarina congelada y dibujos de Hawái ¡Bah!

El material de consulta le dice a Kasumi que el momento de destapar el obentō es importante por la estética. Pero también se tiene que cuidar el valor nutritivo de los alimentos.

Otra norma alude a la colocación de los ingredientes: hay que organizarlos teniendo en cuenta el color, la forma o la textura y jugando con estos conceptos, un ingrediente circular puede ir en un pequeño recipiente cuadrado, o al revés. Existe otra regla que tiene que ver con la naturaleza: la comida esta indica que la comida debe presentar siempre que sea posible en su estado natural o aparentar que es en forma natural.

Tantas reglas le dan a Kasumi varios dolores de cabeza. Lo mejor es abordar el problema por partes.

La parte fácil son las cajas, las tres serán rectangulares con cinco divisiones y sin adornos ya que el pañuelo que las cubre cumple con eso.

Las proporciones de comida también son muy claras: 40% arroz, 30% para el platillo principal (carne o pescado), 20% verduras y 10% para encurtidos o algún dulce. Kasumi quisiera más tiempo para practicar sobre la marcha pero logra aprender algunos trucos básicos. El arroz hervido se deja enfriar sin taparlo, para que el vapor no se condense y estropee la comida. El exceso de líquido se quita antes de introducirlos en la caja, para que después no estropee el resto de ingredientes.

En los primeros meses, los ingredientes de los obentō se repiten de manera regular el tamagoyaki (tortilla enrollada), las bolas de arroz con alga nori y las mini-salchichas en forma de pulpo. Kasumi crea un pequeño juego para disfrazar su aprendizaje. Usando un pincel y varios colorantes vegetales ella decora las bolas de arroz con algún tema favorito de sus hermanas: animales, mensajes por partes o en el caso del ego de Nabiki símbolos de los diferentes monedas del mundo iniciando con el ¥ y terminando con la £ .

Y por alguna razón su juego resultó ser un novedoso éxito entre los compañeros de sus hermanas.

Con el tiempo la variedad en las comidas aumentadas tras el primer año de esfuerzo frenético y los obentō pueden tener pescado a la parrilla o carne frita o pastel de pescado y los cambiantes acompañamientos de verduras que cambian por estaciones.

Y es la misma práctica la que demuestra a Kasumi que el obentō no es una comida independiente es el acompañamiento de una comida normal para la familia. Regla nueva para Kasumi: usar partes de la cena y desayuno para los obentō, no cocinarlos desde cero.

¿Por qué nadie le explicó algo tan obvio?

Con ese descubrimiento Kasumi deja de pasear por la cocina de madrugada y puede dormir un poco más.

**oOo**

Más adelante, Kasumi descubre que sus «técnicas de combate para el hogar» pueden ayudar a mantener la disciplina en su casa.

**oOo**

Del mismo modo en que puede preparar un aisai-bentō (obentō con amor) Kasumi demuestra que es capaz de hacer obentō de venganza (shikaeshi) cuando sus hermanas o padre actuan con ciertos grados de estupidez.

Chantajear a los vecinos para ganar dinero extra no es una de las ideas más inteligentes de Nabiki, dado que su hermana mayor interactúa con ellos de manera regular y ofenderlos destruiría varios de sus «mapas de ofertas y servicios». La primera parte del correctivo se descompone algunos de los cuadernos «especiales» de Nabiki y su dinero. No existen lugares secretos para la persona que limpia de manera regular una casa y la conoce **TODA** .

Luego, la cantidad de ropa limpia y el tamaño de las porciones se minimizan. El obentō de su hermana cambia para ser una porción de arroz con salsa de soja, casualmente mezclados por el movimiento lo que le da un aspecto similar a una basca y casi congelado.

Cuando su hermana trató de usar otras opciones para comer y vestir descubrió que Kasumi tenía más contactos que ella.

Y fue hasta que una totalmente dócil y alguna vez hermana detuvo sus negocios en el vecindario, que los cambios pararon.

_Oh cielos, encontré esta libreta con números mientras limpiaba Nabiki. ¿Es tuya?_

**oOo**

Su padre aprendió a no salir a beber sake y llegar a horas indignas pidiendo su cena a gritos.

Arroz batido y frío como desayuno, té con sal para calmar su «pobre dolor de cabeza», el uso del jabón más barato (e irritante para la piel) y el apoyo feroz de Akane para cocinar a su padre, dejaron un sonido con el mensaje claro.

_Oh cielos, que bueno todos pudimos dormir bien y que la arrocera funciona de nuevo. ¡Que alegría! ¿Verdad papi?_

**oOo**

Usar el entrenamiento Tendo para «persuadir» a Haruko Takeuchi y regalar sus tarjetas de colección a Akane no fue algo muy amable.

Varios obentō de encurtidos muy salados y mandarinas viejas de postre ... inspiraron a su hermana menor para pedir disculpas y regresar lo «regalado».

_Oh cielos, que bueno que lo aprendido en el dojo __se queda en el dojo __, no lo crees Akane._

**oOo**

Años atrás la elección de cuidar de su familia fue un asunto de reflexión y elección. Pero cuando llegó el tiempo de entregar los formatos para el futuro en la escuela Kasumi ni consideró las opciones, su familia la necesita por lo tanto ella cuidaría de su hogar a tiempo completo. Cualquier estudio o proyecto quedaba congelado por tiempo indefinido.

**OoO**

Luego de eso llegó un visitante de China a su hogar y todo cambió.

Con la sutileza de un oso en una tienda de cristalería _su dulce padre_ (Oh cielos, es el momento más comidas disciplinarias) les informamos sobre un inminente prometido. Con la perspectiva de un hombre vago, de sonrisa estúpida y mirada lujuriosa llegando a su hogar Kasumi bebió su mezcla de té súper reforzada para enfrentar el problema con aplomo y no echar un sartenazos a los invitados de su padre.

Un oso panda y una niña pelirroja disfrazando su pánico con irritación no fue algo que ella esperara.

Una sorpresa adicional fue descubrir la necesidad de Akane por una amistad no ahogada por celos u hormonas.

Pero por causa de las hierbas calmantes en su té que Kasumi no pudo ver el unicornio que había llegado a su casa.

El chico era torpe socialmente, pero una persona leal y honorable. Bajo su estúpida fanfarronería Kasumi descubrió un niño solitario y maltratado que tenía más necesidad de afecto y paz que su propia hermana. Ella pudo cuidar del chico por un tiempo hasta descubrir más.

El padre del chico fue poca sorpresa para Kasumi, usando su bandera de las mujeres son debiles el sujeto mostraba un total desprecio por cualquier actividad hecha por las damas. Y ella no podría tolerar en su familia a una persona así. La sutileza no funciona con el _tío_ Genma. De modo que a los pocos días de su llegada le solicitamos un trabajo con el tonto de Tofú advirtiéndole que de no traer el dinero para sus gastos personales, envenenando sus comidas al azar.

**oOo**

Con el paso del tiempo Kasumi va reuniendo pistas de quien es en realidad Ranma Saotome.

_El chico detuvo las peleas contra su hermana en los primeros días._

_El chico no usó su destreza en el arte para obtener cosas a la fuerza._

_El chico tiene un severo problema de hablar sin pensar, pero no es mezquino o cruel con sus palabras._

Y lentamente va ganando su respeto.

_Ranma-san es un imán de problemas y gastos pero un ejército de un solo hombre para cuidar a sus hermanas, de alguna manera vigila a Nabiki sin que ella se dé cuenta._

_Ranma-san permite voluntariamente las fotos de su hermana para su venta. Nadie con un historial de abuso como el suyo tenía el sueño tan pesado._

_Ranma-kun se encontró sin pensar en una réplica para evitar un compromiso forzado por las tres hermanas Tendo con una especie hombre-sapo llegó de Francia. Mención especial por resistir un corsé de acero._

Luego el chico gana su afecto.

_Ranma-kun fue un rescatar a mi hermana ... de nuevo._

Y finalmente su amor.

Kasumi decide qué incluso si el chico de la trenza no se casa con su hermana a sus ojos él es familia y como tal tiene un lugar en el corazón de la joven.

_Mi hermanito tonto intentó muy duro pero no pudo ver a su madre hoy._

**oOo**

Es la primera vez en varios años en que Kasumi hace un ajuste a sus «mapas de comida» pero agrega un nuevo tipo de obentō para Ranma.

El Haya-ben resultó increíblemente útil para el chico de la trenza, ya que no tiene que esperar a la hora del almuerzo para comerlo. Un pequeño rollo de huevo relleno de carne o pescado con verduras resulta un buen impulso de energía para el chico. Al inicio Ranma se sorprende por ese nuevo arreglo que es solo para él pero no dice nada y lo agradece con la mirada. Y luego con algunos discretos y divertidos regalos.

**oOo**

Las locuras continúan pero Kasumi encuentra el modo de cuidar a su familia. El misterioso viaje a China por Akane fue preocupante, pero la confianza de Kasumi en su «Otōto» no es decepcionada cuando ambos regresan a casa.

**oOo**

El tiempo sigue avanzando y Kasumi siente que algo está cambiando en su hogar, no tiene idea de qué es hasta cierto día.

La cena y los eventos de la cena se repiten en la mente de Kasumi esa noche mientras intenta dormir en su habitación.

Aunque ella esperaba una cena comprada o de las amigas de Ranma recibe una sorpresa. Contra todo pronóstico la comida fue preparada por Akane y Ranma. La excusa para sacarla de la cocina fue un corte de cabello patrocinado por Nabiki. Y en ese lapso la pareja se las arregló para preparar una de las recetas del libro de su madre.

La misma que ella cocinó varios años atrás.

La cocina no fue destruida en el proceso y durante la cena los niños no estaban discutiendo por tonterías, Nabiki comía con calma y una sonrisa pacifica en la cara. Los Saotomes por su parte mantenían algún dialogo privado pero por las ocasionales risitas de Nodoka el tema parecía algo romántico. Nabiki comenta con calma algunos de sus planes antes del gran viaje a la universidad, Soun sugiere un pequeño curso de repaso en defensa personal antes de su salida de casa. Y lo dice con calma y sin chillidos sobre su pobre bebé abandonandolo.

Antes de irse a dormir Kasumi hace una última revisión de la casa, para los pendientes del día siguiente, pero se encuentra con varias sorpresas. Ropa limpia que no es obra suya ni de Nodoka (la mujer tiene una manía por el suavizante floral que la delataría) la cocina está en orden y en general la casa parece en buena forma.

Pero ella no realizó casi nada de lo que encontró. La familia resolvió los pendientes por sí misma. Sin anuncios y sin romper nada en el proceso.

Tal vez no fue una casualidad, y ellos sabían lo necesario para atenderse a sí mismos y a la casa. No como un esfuerzo aislado o de ocación sino como un hecho regular.

Tal vez todo su trabajo por fin dio resultado y ella puede quitar la pausa a su vida.

Kasumi da un giro en su cama y piensa en una tienda de flores y una pastelería.

Kasumi sonríe antes de quedarse dormida.

Ella no había soñado con esos proyectos durante años.

La sonrisa la acompaña toda la noche.

—**FIN—**

**Notas:** Mi homenaje a una de las muchas formas de amar.

Quería mostrar una historia de amor un poco alejada de los temas regulares. En este caso algo que muestre una parte de los cimientos de la familia Tendo, la otra parte la lleva Nabiki pero es un proceso muy diferente el que lleva ella para su hogar.

Por un lado tenía la inquietud sobre el libro de recetas de mamá. Sé que esa historia se centra en Akane y Ranma pero siempre me pareció una excusa muy endeble para aprender a cocinar. Por otro lado aunque la madre de Kasumi pudiese haber escrito una joya secreta sobre la cocina quedan muchas cuestiones fuera sobre otros temas. La necesidad es una maestra severa y quería mostrar el proceso de aprendizaje que tiene la mayor de las hermanas Tendo para dominar tantas labores. No, aquí ella no es la dócil tonta que se maneja en el anime y en el manga y a su manera mantiene en orden a su familia.

Por otro lado con la ruina que tiene por modelo de padre ella tampoco tiene una muy buena opinion sobre los hombres por lo que declina el compromiso para analizar a los recién llegados. No creo que opinión de Genma sobre mujeres débiles e inútiles se limite al combate y en un hogar con tres mujeres fuertes pensar así es una idea muy tonta. Por otro lado el asunto de los almuerzos resultó ser todo un arte lleno de reglas y opciones. Me soprendió un poco el rol que cumple algo tan cotidiano. En alguno de los capítulos de relleno de Naruto pude ver un almuerzo que prepara Hinata para el chico. ¡Las bolas de arroz estaban decoradas con caritas de Naruto! Ese nivel de detalle para la comida en dos personajes que solo eran conocidos en ese punto me desconcertó. Ahora puedo decir que el asunto tiene su lógica.

En este lado del mundo muchas personas disfrutan de la comida hecha en casa en su época de estudiantes y más tarde. Muchas personas recuerdan con cariño, sorpresa o como anécdota diversas comidas, pero el hecho es que existe un esfuerzo detrás de que no siempre se ve o reconoce. Un acto de amor.

Hasta la próxima.

Aoi Fhrey


End file.
